Canadian Room Service
by Shitamae
Summary: Matthew and co. get hammered at a bachelor party, matt makes a bet, loses a bet, his girlfriend gets a pleasant surprise


"This is fucking stupid," Matthew mumbled.

Of course, no one heard him. When did they ever?

He felt increasingly agitated as his brother threw his arm around his shoulder. They were drunk, all his friends. Drunk. It was all escalating to something stupid.

Matthew was pulled along by his brother to this bachelor party for their shared friend Feliciano. It was hardly a bachelor party with 15 or so grown-ass men hanging out in one of their houses getting blind drunk. It was more akin to a frat party. It could be worse he reasoned. He was getting to spend time with his friends. It's just that his friends, well his friends, when drunk, had the shared I.Q of a 5-year-old.

"No! No! I can out drink you, you mangily fuck!" Alfred screamed at no one in particular. Ivan or Gilbert, the usual suspects when it came to taunting others with shots of vodka.

"PFFFHAHA!" Gilbert guffawed and threw back one of the shots. "An American against a Russian and a bonafide German? In a drinking contest?! You must have drunk yourself stupid!"

He was one to talk. He was hard to understand sober, at this point you could barely make out the mocking challenge.

"Bet," Alfred replied, dead serious. He took his arm off Matthew to face the duo head-on.

"Immature." Kiku scrutinized from his seat diagonal to Matthew.

Matthew laughs and takes another drink of his beer. In scenarios like this, it was nice to blend into the background. He wasn't one to get all rowdy and competitive, at least with his friends. That was more of a brother thing he shared with Alfred.

"Got my partner right here!" Matthew felt his brothers hand grab his shoulder .

"Wha?"

"It's fair now! Two against two! Me and Mattie here will win for sure!"

Oh shit. The commotion was gathering the attention of the other men. It was a scene now.

"What? Alfred no, don't bring-"

"My little brother here can drink all y'all under the table!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"There's no way, my bets on Gil and Ivan." Arthur piped in and threw down a $10.

The inclusion of money perked up interest of others, including the bachelor himself. Before you knew it there was a decent betting pool for the impromptu competition.

Matthew gives in. They go toe to toe, drink for drink. Alfred falls out of the running around the 5th shot, already pretty drunk beforehand. Everyone figures its a loss and Matthew is almost gleeful at the notion of this ending.

"Ahhhh, but my little Mathieu is still standing is he not?" Francis trilled from off to the side.

Matthew made a note to himself to scold the asshole later.

The competition snowballed out of control. Gilbert fell out after he promptly barfed and passed out after his 10th or so jaeger bomb. Then everyone else made it their mission to drink Ivan and Matthew either to death or under the table. Matthew, in his now shitfaced state, was beginning to enjoy himself. He never had so much positive attention on himself. He felt like he was glowing with mirth. And Ivan. Ivan seemed completely unaffected.

"I, d-don't knoooww if I can keep..keep this up much longer. Matthew slurred as he swayed against his tall Russian friend.

"Ok, ok, the last bet," Kiku starts "you know ballet right Matthew-san?" Matthew nods . "If you can balance this shot on your head and do one of those fancy spins, no more drinks."

"And if I lose?"

Kiku smiled sinisterly. Discomforting to see the reserved man wear such a face.

"You, you have to wear a maid outfit," Matthew laughed. " That, that..you have to wear to Yeka-niis house." Kiku finished and Matthews laugh cut off with a choke.

Everyone cheered and oo-ed as the small blondes face turn a dark shade of scarlet.

"French maid! French maid!" Francis added excitedly.

"Francis!" Matthew hiccuped. Kiku nodded and looked back at the Canadian .

Well...

What was there to lose? He handled all the other challenges well. Why should this be any different? He was a skilled drinker he'd argued and an even finer dancer. This should be no problem.

"Bet."

Kiku and Francis watched on, giddy, as Matthew stood up. Ivan, almost as giddy poured his friend the fateful shot. Matthew took the small glass and stepped away from the table.

He then realized then. He made a horrible mistake. Standing up caused the alcohol to shoot through his system and then the room began to spin faster than it had been before. He took several deep breaths to balance himself and the shot on his head.

He got in the first position and did what he thought was a decent spin. When the room stopped spinning he realized, hey, that's the ceiling, huh, weird.

An excited chorus of excited cheering met his ears and he realized what had actually happened. He slung his arm over his face. He had fallen flat on his ass.

"Ah! Mathieu, get up, get up, we have to make you beautiful for sweet petite 'Tirina." Francis pulled his sleeve .

"N, now? We're doing this now?!"

"Si, si! It has to be tonight or it's worthless." Feliciano whined.

"Really? You too?"

"Well, we have no sexy girls for the party. Youll be our sexy girl!" Feliciano laughed and drunkenly clapped along with Antonio and Francis.

"Cmon, it'll be your gift for our soon to be groom." Some other drunk voice chimed in.

Matthew groans. He begrudgingly nods and agrees. For his friends. He lost the bet fair and square. Time to pay up. He was a man of his word.

Francis and Kiku looked ecstatic as they ran about to get all the things needed to dress up the blonde. It was the first time he saw Kiku look so upbeat and cheery, also one of the only times he's seen him get along with Francis, drunk Francis at that.

Matthew remained laying on the floor groaning as everyone moved around. When they finally gotten all they needed to dress up the man they shoved the pile of clothes into his arms and ushered him into an empty room nearby.

He groggily stared at the clothes before him. Where did they manage to find all this? Probably better he didn't know. It was a short black dress, white apron, frilly underskirt, fishnets, oh man, gloves, headband, garter belts, jeez, and black baby doll heels. Were, were all these things necessary? Especially the heels? He was already tall, and also very VERY drunk.

Man, he's going to be lucky if he gets out of this without hurting himself.

He surprised himself when he was able to put on everything with minimal difficulty.

He opened the door and was greeted by the maid fetishizing duo. They were holding something that looked like a purse.

"W...What's that?"

"Well, you can't dress up and not have all the flourishes."

"Flourishes?"

"He means makeup." Kiku piped up, jiggling the purse abut.

Matthew groaned and slumped, almost tripping a bit on the heels. The pair urged him back into the room and sat him down. Matthew dozed off a bit as he got made up. Francis chirped angrily and shook him a bit. He was glad that he was drunk as hell when he was revealed to the party of his hammered friends. A lot of whistles and catcalls as he stumbled into the room.

"Yeah yeah, can we call it a night? Isn't this e-enough?" Joyous boos and jabs answered him.

"Of course not! A part of the bet was going Yekas!" Prussia chortled. Bastard woke up at some point during this hell storm.

"Cmon guys, she's probably asleep by now, and none of us can drive there," Matthew whined.

"Ahhhh~ But we don't have to drive," Ivan cooed, lifting his phone to show his screen. "She's awake and hanging out with Elizaveta a couple of houses down. She says she's one of the only ones left awake." Ivan smiled at Matthews pale forlorn face.

Everyone cheered and rose to their feet. The party took to the streets with the tall whiny maid. It was humiliating, regardless of the clear street. It was still horrific. Elizaveta's house came in to view and Matthews' heart lurched into his throat. He felt very, very nauseous. Feliciano rushed to the door. Matthew tried to run behind him to stop him.

"Ta-Da~~!" Feliciano squealed as the door opened as Matt caught up to him. In the doorway stood a tall Russian woman in a tank top and sleep shorts looking both tired and shocked.

"Wha-" Yekaterina drowsily took in the scene.

A crowd of dudes drunk off their collective asses, screaming, joking, and laughing. Feliciano, also very drunk, presenting her boyfriend, who also looked smashed, in...Holy shit, in what looked like something you'd see in Gilbert or Ludwig's porn stash. She put the pieces together. Ivan had been texting her about a surprise of sorts. She smiles fondly and giggles a bit.

"My, my. For me?" Feliciano gleamed and Matthew flushed.

"I am so sorry, I, I lost a bet." Matthew nervously pulled at the dress.

"Of course you did babe." Matthew fidgeted more.

"Can, can we go home now guys?" Matthew whined to the crowd behind him. Doing his damn best to avoid any eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Aww, no service?" Yekaterina winked. Matthews face lit up and he flapped his mouth open like a goldfish. Felciano eyes sparkled and he began clapping and looking at Matthew expectantly.

"You have to! You have to be her maid!"

"What?! No! I-I-" Feliciano pushed the taller blond into the arms of his girlfriend.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Get to it!" Feliciano ran back to the group. Francis, in turn, came running up.

"I forgot the final touch~" Francis whipped something out of his pocket and secured it around Matthews' throat before running back to the retreating crowd. Matthew reached up to touch the….collar. Francis put a velvet dog style collar on him. With an o ring and everything. He gaped, horrified, ready to chew him out when the Russian women's saccharine voice cooed to him.

"I see the bachelor party is going well~"

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't w-"

"Its ok sweety. Everyones asleep. You came in the nick of time big guy. I was cleaning up, could use some help." Yekaterina hooked a finger in the metal loop around his neck and pulled the sloshed blonde along.

"C-clean up? What were, were you guys doing?" Matthew asked nervously as he struggled to follow behind her.

"Well, we wanted to celebrate too, and since there isn't exactly a bachelorette, and we couldn't convince Ludwig to have a party with us, so we kind of threw a party here."

Matthew smiled. The group of girls weren't as close as the guys, so it was nice to see them all hanging out.

She led them past the living room, filled with a bunch of sleeping beauties, to the kitchen. Various pastries, fancy drinks, and...beer pong, was set up on the surfaces. Yekaterina gave him a side glance, one that caused a cold shiver to run up his spine.

"Well, now that the maids showed up…" Yekaterina fiddled with the ruffles of the skirt. "I suggest you get to work. Id start with...picking the floor up."

The woman stared at him for a few seconds before Matthew realized she was serious. Matthew groaned and went to pick up the solo cups scattered on the floor. On the heels and off his ass he couldn't bend down very gracefully. He bemoaned and looked back at the woman who was staring very expectantly down at him. He sighed and got down on his knees. His face was hot with embarrassment as he crawled on his hands and knees picking up trash.

The Russian wolf-whistled behind him.

"Oooh~ wearing black briefs? How fitting."

Matthew bit his lip. He recognized that voice, the dark tonal shift. This wasnt...this wasn't normal haha teasing. She was..very, very much into this.

"Baby…" Matthews' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hm, that's a weird way for a maid to address the person they're working for. Isn't it?"

Matthew shivered. He didn't dare move. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. Like he was prey in the line of a wolfs hunting, like she was going to pounce on him if he twitched slightly. He heard her move, coming up and kneeling next to him. A gentle hand coming up and petting the curls in his hair.

"Master sounds more fitting doesn't it?" Yeka whispered into the shell of Matthews' ear.

"Y..yeka-" She bit his ear. "Master" He felt a ghost of a smile against his ear.

She got back up and returned to whatever spot she was behind him. Matthew gulped and willed his limbs to move, albeit slowly, and continued cleaning up. After all, he had a job to do.

"Hey, Matthew." Yekatirinas hungry tone had resided back to normal. Matthew relaxed and leaned back to meet her eyes. "Are you up for another bet?"

It was bait.

She was baiting him.

Matthew shouldn't take it. He knew he was being baited.

He nodded.

A wicked smile graced the soft features of his kind girlfriend. It was times like these that reminded him of her family roots. That her younger siblings had to get 'that' personality trait from someone.

"It's easy. Just continue cleaning. Don't touch yourself. Don't look at me."

Matthew blinked owlishly. That's it? He was already doing that. In his alcohol addled brain, he saw no faults.

"What are the stakes?"

"Well if you can do that, then we'll go upstairs to the shower, wash all that stuff off, and I'll treat you to a really nice night," She winked. "But if you cant, well… Do you know how a bunch of girls get when they drink together?" Matthew looked confused and shook his head no. "Well, we get silly, and well… We are a lot more open about..' bedroom things." Matthew still wasn't following. "I brought one of those things to show the girls as a joke, I hope you don't mind." Her purple eyes looked glazed and dark.

Matthews' throat was dry. She didn't mean what he thought she meant. Could she?

"I showed them your favorite."

Matthew whimpered. He nodded, understanding what she was getting at.

"It's in the next room. If you can't do what I said." Her voice dipped lower. "I'm going to bring it in here, and I'm going wreck that pretty little ass ok?"

Matthew nodded again, nearly shaking.

"Good boy, now get back to work."

Matthew got back on his hands and continued what he was doing. He was violently aware of how hard he had gotten. It also occurred to him that in the next room were all his girlfriend's friends were, some of whom that he considered himself to be good friends with too. He tried his best to ignore the spike of arousal that followed that realization. He was already teased enough about possibly getting off on shame, he didn't need to add exhibitionism to that possible list. He forced himself to breathe evenly through his nose, willed his arms to continue clean.

Then he heard it.

A soft gasp that was unrecognizably his girlfriends.

He cursed his body as it involuntarily twitched, urging him to turn. He held his ground and remained unmoving. The gasp turned into a soft moan. Matthew grit his teeth and stiffened at the noise. What was she doing? What was making her do that? He wanted to know, see. She groaned loudly. Following the vocalization was the soft sound of clothes shifting and falling to the floor. Matthew was too drunk to ignore what that meant. His cock twitched angrily, his hands balling into fists. He was panting with the energy he was using to fuel his willpower. He was a little impressed considering how drunk he was. But it was becoming painful at this point. Would it really be that bad if he turned around?

"Matvey." Upon hearing his name moaned out his head snapped around without a second thought. He couldn't resist himself.

It was so worth it though.

The shorts and panties were pooled around her ankles at her feet, her shirt pulled up as well, and Christ, she was about knuckle deep inside herself.

"H-holy shit."

Yekaterina smiled lazily and removed her fingers from her slick sex.

"You lose. Get up."

"H-huh?"

"You lost darling, now you must pay up. Get up. Bend over the island."

She was serious. He thought that maybe she was messing with him earlier. She wasn't seriously going to rail him with a group of people in an adjacent room, was she? He liked Elizaveta, respected her greatly. The idea of doing this in her house, in her kitchen, god he hated it, but he loved the idea of it. The reality of it though churned his nervous stomach about with confusing amounts of arousal and shame.

His better part of self argued that he should talk his girlfriend out of this if he said no, she would listen. The drunker and louder part of his mind though desperately wanted to be forcefully bent over that island and fucked by that gorgeous violet-eyed vixen until every last one of those women were awake and watching.

The louder more pathetic side won out. He got up, wobbly on those heels, and stumbled over to the island to present himself to the blonde.

"Oh, now you obey?" Yekaterina joked. "If I didn't know any better id think this is exactly what you wanted." She wasn't wrong. "Wait here"

She walked off to the living room. His heartbeat thundered in his ears. How she was able to roam around like that, basically naked, was beyond him. What if someone was awake?! How and when had she become so bold?

She came back with the toy and harness in hand. Matthews body shook with excitement. True to her word, it was one of his favorites. It was a bright blue see-through vibrator with a glassy finish a slight curve to it. It was also...a decent size. Much bigger than Matthew was at least.

They were definitely going to wake up.

There was no way he was going to be able to be quiet.

A small groan caught in the back of his throat. The woman looked positively giddy as she walked back over to the island.

"Excited baby boy?~" The Russian ran her hand under the short containment of ruffles that fell over Matthews ass. The blonde shuddered and nodded furiously.

"Out loud baby, use your words."

"Y-yes Ma'am, I'm, I am v-very excited."

"What do you want?'

"My...my punishment."

"Which is?~" Matthew gulped. He was so aroused that he was getting light headed.

"Put...Putting y-your big cock inside...inside my tight ass, f-fucking my greedy, greedy tight ass."

"Mmm~" Yekaterina hummed and pushed down to his knees, getting caught for a moment on the ridiculous garters.

"You should wear these more often."

Yeka spoke quietly to herself as she ran her soft hands up the strong cords of muscle of Matthews fishnet clad inner thighs. His cock was already drooling wet and leaking at the tip. Yekaterina draped herself over the bent over figure. Matthew bit his lip. She was so warm, almost smothering in her softness. He had to grip the marble countertop to resist the urge to turn and grope the large tits pressed against his back. The dress had a low back so he could feel her skin against his. Matthew let out a loud squeal as a hand gingerly grasped the base of his dick.

"Mmm, so sensitive already." She pulls a high strung whine out of the man by roughly dragging her fist up his shaft. "Shhh baby, you wouldn't want one of the girls to come in here and see you like this would you?" Matthew gasps and thrusts into the woman's fist. "Oh? Perhaps you would?"

Matthew shakes his head violently. Yekaterina giggles sweetly and kisses the nape of his gingerly.

"I, um, I don't have any lube with me, so well, just be patient ok?" Yekaterina spoke, softly, kissing the words into his cheek.

Yekatirinas fingers pushed against the tip of his dick, urging precum onto her fingertips. Was she going to…? His question was answered immediately. Fingers coated in his own pre-cum pushed into the hot ring of his ass. Something about the alcohol made his body hotter, looser. His body accepted the finger easily, almost hungrily. Yekaterina let out a gasp to accompany his own.

"Oh, oh Matvey~." The finger curled deep in the blonde, drawing out a hiss. "Your body is already so hungry for me."

She quickly put in another finger. Matthew tensed with exertion he was using to remain quiet. Yekaterina was trying to make quick work of the man's tight hole. She was pulling out all the stops, thrusting her fingers quick and hard, scissoring them wide and open.

"F-fuck," Matt bit out roughly.

He slumped against the island as the tall Russian ravaged him with her fingers. She was getting impatient. Even in his stupor, he could tell she was getting overzealous, eager to fuck him up. Her hand was going quicker, she was huffing and panting hot breaths of air into his hair, and her hips were bucking against his thigh, trying fruitlessly to grind against him while finger fucking him.

Nothing else got her quiet revved up like when she had the other blonde bent over and crying for release at her mercy.

"Are you ready Matthew?" Yekaterina purred against his neck. "Are you ready for my cock? The cock you love so much?"

Matthews' lip split under his teeth. He nodded violently. His legs were threatening to give out from under him.

"Y-yes miss, pl, please."

The was a pause as Yekaterina separated herself from Matthews back. Gently, she removed her fingers. Matthew was in a haze, could barely hear the other fitting the harness over the sound of his heart hammering in his ribcage. Beads of sweat began to run down his forehead. His fingers clenched into fists as he heard the last clasp of the harnesses buckles. Fingers pressed against his bitten lips and he opened them without question. He drooled over the fingers, slobbering over manicured nails as the pressed fervently down against his tongue.

"So messy," Yekaterina tutted and removed her fingers.

They didn't go to his ass like he thought they would. Instead, a barely wet head began to breach him. He gasped and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as each inch of the glass toy entered him. He was proud that he didn't make a sound, even when the woman finally bottomed out. He sagged, the counter nice and cool against his heated skin as he was a given a moment's reprise.

It was short lived. The moment he relaxed Yekaterina pulled back and slowly pushed back in. Matthew couldn't stop the groan from crawling its way out of his throat. It felt, well it hurt like hell, but at the same time, it felt soooo good. The sharp pain traveled up his pine and he shuddered. Yekaterina moaned softly and gently ran her hand from the base of his spine where they connected all the way up the vertebrae of his neck.

"You good baby?" Matthew swooned at her voice. Concerned and sweet and so loving. He pressed his torso into the marble and pushed his hips back against the tall woman.

"Y-yes." Matthew could barely hear his own voice. Already raw and broken.

She must've understood what the delicate whisper was. She pulled back a small fraction and rolled her hips again. She continued like that for some time. Gentle small waves of pleasure consumed Matthew. To the point where he nearly forgot where he was and let his jaw fall open and let a couple of low pleasured noises out. It wasn't enough to worry the other as she, in turn, sped up. Pulling out a little further and pressing in a little faster, a little rougher. The first slap of hips to ass elicited a high pitch drunken whine from the blonde. Through the sound of blood rushing in his ears, he heard his girlfriend chuckle darkly. The next thrust met his ass again with a loud resonating sound. Matthew opened his mouth in a loud gasp.

"Are you ready," Yeka whispers in his ear. "Ready to get fucked hard?"

Matthew bit his split lip and nodded spastically. Yekaterina giggled gleefully and reared off his back. A moment passed. Matthew groaned and wiggled his hips. Yekaterina giggled again. Matthew nearly screamed when she began. Pulling all the way to the head to meeting his hips in quick aggressive movements. The first couple of thrusts were so violent and startling that he fell forward and scrambled onto the island, his glasses skittering somewhere to the floor.

He brings his fist to his face to dig his teeth into his knuckles. He had to, to stay quiet. Even with his hand in his mouth he was still keening and crying loudly. Again, his girlfriend didn't seem the slightest bothered and made no movement to quiet him.

Then it happened. Stars erupted behind his eyes. She turns her hips up, brutally slamming against his prostate. He falls face onto marble. His other fist clawing at the surface as Yekaterina fine-tuned her thrusts to hit the spot dead on with every movement. Tears brimmed over his eyes and a pool of drool threaten to spill from his gaping mouth as he absentmindedly moans and whines loudly. His weight at the moment was now solely relying on the island and the Russian pining him to it.

Yekaterina moaned in delight at the image laid before her. She laughed breathlessly out of time with her thrusts.

"So, so pretty for me Matvey. So gorgeous." Matthew only whined in response.

He could barely comprehend his surroundings as he was brutally fucked into oblivion. He was face down in a puddle of drool, tears running down his red hot face, glasses forgotten on the floor, and shaking like a mouse. A pretty picture indeed to the sadistic woman's eyes. Matthew chokes, tires to whisper out his delight but it comes out as an incomprehensible drunken garble.

"Hmm? Whats that Matthew?" Yekaterina slows a bit, which riles a displeased sigh from the prone party.

"Oh, you're close?~"

She grabs both of Matthews' wrists, pulling him taut, arching him like a fine bow as she redoubled her efforts.

He screamed.

He cried, squirming in his shoes as he orgasm was violently wrenched from him, cock untouched. Yekaterina continued to fuck him through it, passing the border of oversensitive into painful. When she finally slowed and stop she gently sat down, easing the blonde with her. She hummed a soothing tune and pets the others head softly.

"I'll have to thank whoever made that bet with you."Yekaterina chuckled.

They both laughed.

As Matthew slowly came down from his high his mind quickly sobered up. As they sat in a wonderful post orgasm haze, reality reared its horrendous ugly head. Matthews' eyes bulged out of his head.

"Babe."

"Yes?"

"I..I wasn't quiet was I?"

Yekatirinas eyes also opened in panic.

The terror-stricken duo shared a horrific silence as they passed looks to the pathway to the living room. Drunk or not there was no way in hell nobody in the room didn't hear what just happened.

"O-oh god. Oh dear god."Matthew whispered.

"Maybe...Maybe you're overthinking it. Maybe no one heard."

"I..Im sorry, we...we definitely heard." Elizaveta's hushed embarrassed laden tone answered from the room.

"No…" Matthew whispered pathetically.

"Yes," Viets' voice piped up tersely.

"Oh god, how many of you heard?!"

"Uh, all us I think."

"Please, please tell me your sister isn't here at least?" Matthew asked his lover.

Her eyes shifted and refused to answer.

The answering gruntled Russian swear gave him his answer instead.

"I...I can never show my face outside again. Ever. Never drinking ever again. Going to go dig the deepest hole and bury myself in there and stay there forever for an absolute eternity I-"

Yekaterina smiled and held her rambling boyfriend close.

"At least they didn't see you."


End file.
